Many robotic palletizing cells are known in the art. Typically, such a palletizing cell includes one or more robot arms equipped with a product picking tool, a system that brings an empty pallet near the robot arms, and one or more conveyors that brings products to the robots to be picked thereby and positioned on the pallet.
A drawback of conventional palletizing cells is that there is waiting time inherent to the bringing of an empty pallet near the robot arms and of the exiting of a full pallet before a further pallet is filled with products.
Also, the new requirements of manufacturers and distribution centers ask for better productivity of the robotic arm, where waiting time should be minimized.